Ash and Liza
by WitChan
Summary: Ash and Liza spend their time together in the Charicific Valley. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

At night, Ash and Liza are both making out in Charicific Valley, moaning. Ash was laying up top of Liza, while Liza grabbed his ass. They had their eyes closed, too. After Ash's adventure in Kalos ended, he came back here to tell Liza tha he loved her. He always loved her since he first met her. He was a bit afraid to admit it in front of her, until today.

The two were kissing each other like this for hours. The Charizards and Pikachu watched it for thirty minutes and that was it. Right now, they're having fun on the other side of the valley.

Finally breaking up their hot kiss, they opened their eyes to see each other's faces again. "Now let us have sex, Ash," Liza said.

After gently flipping Ash, she guided down to his pants before touching them. She then removed them along with his underwear to expose his erected cock. "God, it looks delicious," Liza said.

"Why thank you," Ash said.

Mouthing his cock, she cupped his sack before pushing her head back and forth. Ash moaned again, he enjoyed the feeling from the cock and the sounds Liza was making. Liza looked at his different expression with those gorgeous eyes of hers. To her, it looked like Ash wanted her to suck his cock faster, so she did it anyway.

"Yes. Oh, yes. Your mouth feels so good," Ash said, and Liza liked the sound of that. Now she squeezed his sack a bit harder, and Ash expected it. "That's right, baby. Punish those balls with that soft hand of yours," Ash said, and Liza responded as she added more pain on his balls.

A bit of saliva dripped out of her mouth as it reached to Ash's pubes. Her sucking reminds her when she did it with a popsicle treat. But this was better, and sexier. Now wrapping her hand on Ash's dick, she jerking it fast.

"Hurry, baby. Make me cum," Ash said. Moments later, his cock ejaculated. After getting her mouth filled, she got off his dick and balls to taste his sperm. She swallowed it seconds later and said, "I knew it would taste good."

As she laid on the ground, Ash went to her shoes while facing those tight shorts. He took care of her shoes as well as her socks. After that, he pulled her shorts and panties down. "Spread those cute legs for me, baby," Ash said sweetly.

"Okay, love," Liza said.

Doing as told, she spread her legs as Ash reached towards her cunt. He then licked it hard, while plunging his fingers deep inside her anus. "Ah," Liza said, moaning again. Gripping her own right breast, she looked at Ash giving her that lovely look on his face. "God, you're so damn cute," Liza said, now moving her breast in circles.

The feeling from her cunt was incredible. Also, she enjoyed each thrust from Ash's fingers. After going deep inside her pussy, he swirled his tongue all over it. Liza loved that, too. She didn't want Ash to stop because of the great feeling. But she wanted him to after she reached her climax.

More licks later, she squirted her love juices on Ash's face, finally reaching her climax. "That's... enough... Ash..." Liza said, trying to make her breathing return to normal. Ending his licking and thrusting, he wiped his Liza's love juices off his face before tasting it. After calming down, she said, "Play with my nipples."

The younger trainer removed her tight shirt before doing her bra, exposing her bare breasts. As he mouthed the right nipple, he creeped his hand towards the left one to pinch it. She resumed her moaning as she caressed Ash's hair with her hand, feeling Ash's tongue working on the nipple while the other one being pinched.

"Fuck, I love you so much," Liza said. Ash had his eyes closed again. He was sucking the nipple like a baby, but Liza wasn't his mother. She was his lover, the only one. "Let's make out again," Liza suggested, and Ash crawled towards her face to face. As their kiss resumed, both swirled each other's tongue. Ash suddenly felt a thrust coming from his ass, and it came from Liza's fingers. She did it again and again. Ash didn't mind it.

Thirty minutes later, the lovers ended their kiss. "Now fuck me," Liza said.

"Fucking it is," Ash said.

Putting her in a position where he can fuck me, he raised her right leg before laying behind her. He then pushed his manhood deeply inside her ass. Beginning to move his hips, he plunged his fingers inside her pussy before thrusting it, while gripping her right breast.

"That's what I'm talking about, sweetheart," Liza said, moaning for the fifth time with Ash. Speaking of Ash, he caressed his tongue on her throat as he moved his hips faster. To them, kissing and having sex with one another was the best thing they did and it felt addicted.

After more thrusts from Ash, the trainers reached their climax at the same time. He had his sperm filling Liza's ass, while Liza's juices made a mess on the ground. As their breathing turned back to normal, both fall asleep on each other. They decided to call it a night. This time, Liza laid on Ash.

The End


End file.
